bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
CS4: Atak
Weszliśmy z Mei do bakuprzestrzeni, by trenować na arenie. Jednak przeczuwałem coś, wydawało mi się, że ona też czuła niepokój. Wiedzieliśmy się, że coś się wydarzy, ale nie wiedzieliśmy co. Bakuprzestrzeń była, jakaś.... dziwna, mroczna. Nie było żadnego budynku, tylko przestrzeń, na której unosiła się mogiła. Za chwilę znikąd wylazły jakieś dziwne bakugany. Ja: Czy to ten trening? Czy to coś niezaplanowanego Mei: A jak myślisz? Tara szybko, BB!BS! SMA! Fuuton, Podmuch Burzy Zobaczyłem jak Tara błyskawicznie pozbyła się wrogich bakuganów, jednak w jednej chwili powstał jakby wielki demon. Lekko zatrzepotał skrzydłami, a jednak to wystarczyło, by zrzucić Tarę na ziemię, heh ja poleciałem do tyłu, że straciłem Mei z oczu i po chwili wokół mnie pojawiły się bakugany, takie same jak poprzednio, hmm..... może to jakieś wyewoluowane haos bakugany, w każdym bądź razie nie są przyjazne. Ja: Sygg walczymy Sygg: Nareszcie, tyle razy musiałem odpuszczać sobie walki Ja: Do dzieła, BB!BS! Sygg daj z siebie wszystko Sygg: Spoko, ty też dawaj tyle supermocy ile tylko się da, muszę się rozerwać Ja: Jak chcesz 2-SMA! Cios cyklonu, plus powódź korteza W jednej chwili, Sygg potopił wszystkie bakugany w wodzie, ale za chwilę przybył taki sam potężny bakugan wyglądający jak demon. Był wielki, nie wiem czy nawet nie wielkości mechtogana, tym razem, albo ten bakugan otworzył paszczę z której zaczęła lecieć w naszą stronę wielka kula ciemnej energii. Ja: O nie, nie ma tak łatwo, SMA! Światło zemsty Z Sygga wystrzeliło oślepiające światło, której zatrzymało kulę, to była nasza szansa, wrogi bakugan zasłaniał oczy. Ja: DALEEEEEEEJ SMA! Zemsta światła Sygg staromodnym sposobem, bo mieczem zaczął atakować wrogiego bakugana, który od razu zaczął działać, udzerzył Sygg, który zasłonił się tarczą, jednak odleciał na sporoą odległość. Nawet imponowała mi ta istota, była potężna, nic jej nie było, ani zadrapania, ani zmęcznia, jednym ciosem wyrządzał takie szkody, ale dość rozmyślań, czas wrócić do bitwy. Ja: Sygg, żyjesz? Sygg: Spoko nic mi nie jest, Ni..... Rex. Ja: Ale sfarciłeś, no dobra, walcz SMA! Zmrażający dotyk To było łatwe, Sygg dotknął wrogiego bakugana i zmroził go, był już bezbronny, aleee wątpię że uda nam się go pokonać nawet w takim stanie. Po chwili widziałem jak Mei z Tarą uciekają, przed takim samym potworem, Sygg z zaskoczenia też go zmroził. Byliśmy bezpieczni. Ja: Uuuu, coś ci nie poszło najlepiej Mei: Phy... tobie też nie, tylko ich zmroziłeś, na nich nic nie działa Ja: Ta, chyba trzeba ich po prostu usunąć z bakuprzestrzeni Mag Mel: HAHAHAHAHAHA jeszcze czego Mag Mel dosłownie zleciał z wiru w niebie i spadł na ziemie. Wstał. Mag Mel: Zaczynajmy bitwę, karta otwarcia Ja: Sygg wracaj Mei: Tara... Nasze bakugany wróciły nam do rąk. Mag Mel: HAHAHAHAHA, aż miło się będzie was pozbyć Mei: Zamknij się, BB! BS! Tara pokaż mu co znaczy ból Ja: BB! BS! Razenoid 15 000 punktów mocy TS (Tara i Sygg) 23 500 punktów mocy Mag Mel: SMA! Mega strzał Razenoid 30 000 punktów mocy TS 23 500 punktów mocy Mei: SMA! Fuuton, Zielony szlachetny wiart Razenoid 15 000 punktów mocy TS 38 500 punktów mocy Mei: I co teraz? Mag Mel: BB! BS! Exomir Oboje nie mieliśmy sił na jakiekolwiek słowa, przed nami powstał większy i silniejszy demonowaty bakugan niż tamte dwa, a jego poziom mocy.....to masakra. ER (Exomir i Razenoid)1 015 000 punktów mocy TS 38 500 punktów mocy Ja: Sygg działamy, SMA! Rangarok, kontrola pogody Sygg sprawił, że z chmur zaczęły uderzać pioruny prosto we wrogów, ale Exomir stał jakby nigdy nic ER 985 000 punktów mocy TS 38 500 punktów mocy Mag Mel: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Nie rozśmieszajcie mnie robaki, SMA! Wymiar Gundalu ER 1 035 000 punktów mocy TS 38 500 punktów mocy Mei: Zadzwoń po resztę, ja ich chwilę zatrzymam Ja: Ta, uważaj bo mam czym, 2-SMA! Rangarok, dwie bestie plus Rangarok Zemsta światła ER 1 035 000 punktów mocy TSS 93 500 punktów mocy Mei: Nie baw się z nimi, SMA! Fuuton, podmuch burzy Mag Mel: Nie ze mną te numery, KO! Władca klatki My: Co? Mag Mel: Władca klatki odbija efekt super mocy, blokuje wasze sm i ruchy waszych bakuganów, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Mei: Umieć walczyć to się nie potrafi co? Mag Mel: Co? Jak śmiesz? Ja: Mam dla ciebie nie miłą wiadomość, niestety zdążyłem aktywować Źródło Sygga ER 995 000 punktów mocy TSS 133 500 punktów mocy Ja: 3-SMA! Mei: 3-SMA! Mag Mel: Ostateczna tarcza aktywacja Zostaliśmy dosłownie zmiecieni, Mag Mel miał nas w garści, nasze bakugany leżały w formie kulkowej. ~Przerwa na Snicersa~ Czyli koniec nadcinka Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nev-Rex Kategoria:Seria Ciemny Sojusz